Blood Flows Crimson on the Sword of Death
by Sesshou-kun
Summary: Sesshoumaru survived to the age of humans. he's gone for long without killing... now he feels like he's long over due... and wants to be paid with intrest...
1. Deadly Intentions

Inuyasha Fanfiction: Genre: Action/Adventure/AU Rating: PG-13 (will go up) Title: Blood Flows Crimson on the Sword of Death Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, his friends, enemies, or any other characters in the show/comic. But... I wish I did *sniff*  
  
I am co-writing this with my friend, Psycho Dahlia. I hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
A slight breeze caught a long black leather trench coat, stirring it a little. Its owner standing perfectly still. Dark sunglasses shaded his eyes from the outside world. No one caught the lust in his perfectly cold golden eyes. His lust was for blood. He had gone for too long without killing. His coat was open, exposing bare chest, black leather pants covered him to his black boots. A sword on his waist, and black leather gloves masked his hands.  
  
There were no markings on his face, at least none that could be detected by looking even right next to his skin. Silver hair floated in the soft breeze. He pulled it back in a loose ponytail to keep it in order. He smirked and a sharp canine was shown. He definitely wasn't human. He had survived for over five hundred years and had not killed a human in the last hundred years. He was way over due.  
  
Strolling out onto the streets of Tokyo he found his first victim. A healthy young man with his whole life ahead of him. Silently, he stalked him. A predatory smile crossed his features, showing that fang again. The young man headed into a building, and still followed. Glancing nervously behind him and the foreboding figure tracing his steps, he stepped into the stair well. Halfway up the first flight of stairs he stopped, a sword had found its way through his chest. Blood started to pool around the wound, and trickled a little out of his mouth.  
  
The sword left the flesh as quickly as it had entered, though now covered almost completely by the crimson liquid needed by all to survive. A sadistic smirk crossed the murderers face as he placed his tongue on the base of the blade, licking up the warm blood. He then proceeded up the stairs to the next floor up and rode the elevator down, his sword carefully hidden. No need to become a suspect in this crime.  
  
~~**~~ two hours later  
  
News Reporter: there have been reports of nearly a dozen murders in a ten- mile radius of the heart of Tokyo. The police are requesting that everyone stay inside or not to go anywhere by yourself. *Pauses* I just got a new report, two more found dead in a back alley!  
  
~~**~~ not caring  
  
Sesshoumaru walked silently into the bar, the Black Pearl. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. He stalked to a bar stool and sat down. The barkeep slunk over to him, "what'dya want?"  
  
"Bloody Mary... and Whiskey", he replied in a low rumble. He leaned on the counter, elbows under his forearms. His long fingers intertwined and chin resting on them. Sharp eyes ready to detect any kind of sudden movement towards him.  
  
A glass filled with red liquid and an ice cube was set a little roughly on the counter in front of him. The whiskey right next to it. Moving one hand, he picked up the whiskey and drained the glass in one gulp. He then grabbed the Bloody Mary and drank half in one swallow.  
  
"Man, Bloody Mary while these killin's goin' on?" the barkeep shook his head with a chuckle "you not scared if you gonna be the next one 'eh?"  
  
"I have no intention of getting killed, no." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.  
  
"Hey, I'm just sayin' its kinda like almost jinxin' yer'self..." he grinned.  
  
"I don't think I will." He retorted. He drank the rest of the Bloody Mary and stood up. He placed some money on the counter and turned to leave. The black trench coat swaying a little, the shiny steel of the sword hidden under it shone for a second. Then became invisible again.  
  
As he left the barkeep eyed him suspiciously. He 'd seen the shine on the sword, and didn't trust it. Something about the tall man all in black just didn't sit well with him. Against his better judgment he just shrugged it off. He had paid him extra for the drinks and didn't stay long enough to get change. He pocketed the change and just took it as a tip.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through an apartment building to an alleyway. He silently stepped into a shadow as he heard light footsteps coming near him. A predatory smile crept onto his face.  
  
A young woman was almost running as she passed Sesshoumaru's hiding place. His sword lashed out right in front of her face. She pause and opened her mouth to scream, but before she could a strong hand covered it totally muffling her voice. Tears welled in her eyes making them sparkle. They fell from her eyes dampening her face as the sword ripped her flesh. Blood dripped down from her fatal wound onto the hem of Sesshoumaru's coat. It pooled on the ground under her shaking body. Blood came from her mouth and her eyes were wide and wet. Her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand lessened and then disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid her down gently and pulled out a small dagger. He carefully cut through her shirt and through her stomach. His hands reached inside of her and pulled out her intestine spreading it out along the ground around her. He then pulled out her stomach and placed it above her head. He looked up to the sky as it started to rain. The Gods were being kind to him. Washing away all evidence of him being there. Any lingering fingerprints or shoeprints would either get washed away entirely or get too smudged to be recognized.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. He looked down at the body and smiled. This was fun, he was having a ball. Sesshoumaru walked the rest of the way to his rented apartment in the cold rain. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked to his apartment. Opening the door, he sensed something inside... no someone. Eyes darted around in the darkness of his living room, the stopped on a familiar form sitting on his couch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Eyes narrowed at the intruder.  
  
"You mean I'm not welcome here?" came a boyish voice, "Ohh well... I don't really care if I'm not..."  
  
"I noticed... now leave." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Stirring from his seat on the couch, Inuyasha stood up. He too was clad all in black, though he wore baggy pants, a plain t-shirt, sneakers, and a baseball cap. Just the same silvery hair as Sesshoumaru's hid golden eyes. Smirking at his older brother he walked to the kitchen. "You know what, I'm hungry... so I think I'll eat before I leave." He called out to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't feel like quarreling with the hanyou at the moment... it would ruin his good mood. So he just resigned to letting him do what he willed. Instead he sat down in a chair, took off his shades and pulled out his sword. It glistened a dull crimson red from the weak light of the fridge.  
  
Inuyasha closed the fridge and walked back into the living room. He turned on a lamp to see his food and noticed the sword. "I thought that was you they were talking about on TV. Man, you've been busy today haven't you?" he smirked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his thumb over the blade "Yes I have..."  
  
"So how many people did you really kill?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared into his blood stained sword, in a trance like state. His eyes cold and distant. "Thirteen, today..."  
  
Inuyasha took a bite of cold pizza that Sesshoumaru got the night before. His eyes going from the steel sword in Sesshoumaru's hands to his chest. He smirked. He took another bite of pizza and thanked all the Gods that were that he was able to stay at his brothers for the night.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Ok that's the First chapter I hope you like it ^_^ 


	2. Tides of Change

Written By: PsychoDahlia Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters...  
  
InuYasha carried the almost empty pizza box to the couch and settled down. Turning on the television he noticed Sesshoumaru was glancing over as the news came on and talk of the murders riddled the room. Arching an eyebrow, the hanyou turned his attention to the news, while at the same time keeping himself aware of his brother's actions.  
  
Had any of his friends from five hundred years ago seen the sight they would've assumed an evil spirit had taken over Inu Yasha's body and had forced him into making an ally out of his brother. In fact, the brother's had been almost forced to quell their hatred for on another when they had realized the demons of Japan, and likely the world, were disappearing. In an odd twist of fate, the two had come together about two hundred years ago and had, for the most part, resigned themselves to being related.  
  
Inu Yasha noticed Sesshoumaru's patience with the news broadcast was wearing thin and decided it would be safest if he turned it off. Sesshoumaru had long lost the desire to kill his younger sibling, but that didn't mean he wouldn't beat him up. Inu Yasha quickly changed the channel to a cartoon and waited Sesshoumaru's reaction.  
  
"I wasn't aware you watched the Power Puff Girls." Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, hiding his pleasure that his little brother feared him enough to change the channel. Opening the door which connected his bedroom to the rest of the apartment he moved toward his closet and realized something.  
  
He was going to have to do his laundry sometime in the next week. Sesshoumaru hated doing laundry; it was a wretched human chore that he detested. Even if it did make the humans around him smell a great deal better than they had in the past, it was still time consuming and irritating.  
  
"I wasn't aware you even knew about the Power Puff Girls!" Inu Yasha hollered. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and selected and clean shirt. White silk with buttons and a collar, Sesshoumaru liked it; it reminded him of when being a demon lord meant power over humans and other demons. Removing his pants, he selected a black pair of slacks and donned them. Pausing to glance at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, he put on his house slippers and re-entered the living room.  
  
"Surely Inu Yasha, you don't think I'm so detached that I don't notice the Americans selling Japan their pathetic means of entertainment?"  
  
"I'm surprised you even notice. Isn't giving thought to human affairs beneath you?"  
  
"It is, but it's difficult not to notice it when human brats take such joy in wearing cruddy American shirts with such cartoons emblazed on them." Sesshoumaru looked at the t.v. and noticed Inu Yasha had changed the channel again. "Hentai? I thought you had better taste. Even you wouldn't demean yourself to a sexual relationship with a human."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed. "Don't...don't talk about..."  
  
"Hn. Well, if you want to risk getting one of their diseases, don't let me stop you."  
  
"This coming from someone who has been celibate for over five hundred years." Inu Yasha grumbled. Noticing Sesshoumaru's stare, he looked away.  
  
"Any particular reason why you're here?" Sesshoumaru asked cryptically.  
  
"Can't a guy visit his dear older brother once in a while without catching flack for it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "I should have known you'd say that. If you must know, I've met her again and I need a place to crash without her seeing me."  
  
"I do not keep track of all your pathetic little acquaintances, who did you meet?"  
  
"You remember, five hundred years ago, when I met a girl?"  
  
"Hn. She was irritating."  
  
Inu Yasha twitched. "So was...." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, daring Inu Yasha to finish the sentence. "Jaken. Jaken was really irritating."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, that girl I met, Kagome, she was from the future." Sesshoumaru's face remained passive, giving no indication of whether or not he believed his brother. "I mean, she would go back five hundred years ago and we would meet when she freed me." Inu Yasha paused. "She looked like her. I mean Kikyo."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come to think of it, she looked kinda like Rin too."  
  
It was Sesshoumaru's turn to pause. If this girl looked like Rin, it was possible...no. Reincarnation was a foolish human belief brought about by their unwillingness to let go of those who had passed on. More than likely the girl just had a resemblance to Rin, or was a descendant.  
  
"You should remember Kagome, you saved her once, if only for your own desires. She wore a short skirt."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. He remembered the human perfectly and she had resembled Rin to the point where the two could have been related.  
  
"Anyways, I put Kagome through so much in the past. I don't want her to suffer now as well." Inu Yasha stared at the carpet.  
  
Sesshoumaru spared his brother a glance. "That's not the only reason you're here."  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped. "How did....?"  
  
"Your acting skills have not improved at all in the past few centuries."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Sometimes I think it was better when we were trying to slaughter each other every time we spoke." Noticing Sesshoumaru was still looking at him he continued: "It's that time of the month." The minute he said that he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"I wasn't aware you held an interest in gender switching."  
  
Inu Yasha snarled. "Damn it, you know what I mean! I need a place to stay for the night, that's all. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow."  
  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru turned and walked into the bedroom where he had laid his sword down. Grasping it by the hilt, he turned back to the living room and threw it on the sofa beside Inu Yasha. "Make yourself useful and clean that."  
  
Inu Yasha twitched. "What am I, your maid?"  
  
"Consider it your one day's rent." 


	3. Musically Inclined

Title: Musically Inclined Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, his friends... enemies... and associates... *wishes on a star for them*  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and picked up the sword. He unsheathed it and clicked off the TV. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen sink. Grumbling and fumbling with the faucet the water poured down in a steady stream. Grabbing a clean cloth, he gently started to rub the dried blood off. Grumbling turned into a soft tune while Inuyasha worked, careful not to cut himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha for a moment or two before he grabbed a guitar that was stashed in a corner. Strumming it a little he started to play a tune. Glancing over at Inuyasha ever once in a while to make sure he was still cleaning his sword. He leaned back in his chair and kept playing.  
  
Almost done Inuyasha's claws began to recede. His fangs shorted to human canines and his eyes turned brown. He sighed as he finished up the last of the sword. Making sure it was dry he placed it back in its sheath and tossed it on the couch before he grabbed a beer off the counter.  
  
Glancing at Inuyasha's now ebony hair he paused and started a new tune. It was a more fast-paced song than the last. Stopping, he placed the guitar on a side table, got up and he too grabbed a beer. Taking a sip from his drink he looked straight at the edgy looking human.  
  
Inuyasha just stared in his bottle. The glassy brown liquid moved a little in its container. Brown chocolaty eyes peered at Sesshoumaru face for a moment, then at the stereo. He got up and clicked it on. Immediately psychologists were heard debating on what the 'Mysterious Serial Killer' looked like, his social status, family life, childhood conditions and so on.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the offending stereo and glared. "Shut it off, or do you not like my playing...?" he said pointedly at Inuyasha.  
  
"I really don't see how you could like a human instrument like a guitar over a radio..." he replied, but turned off the offensive piece of technology.  
  
"I do when the radio is saying I'm a deranged psychopath that had a very traumatic childhood..." he replied icily.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha murmured slightly amused.  
  
Sitting back down on the couch Inuyasha took a sip from his beer, letting the glassy brown liquid swirls around in his mouth for a little before swallowing it. He glanced briefly over at his brother then quickly looked away. He knew that over the past two hundred years his feelings had evolved from begrudgingly accepting a truce to wanting to spend time with him... though he was certain it wasn't mutual.  
  
Sesshoumaru swirled his drink in its bottle before chugging it down. He peered over at Inuyasha as he did so. Returning to his chair he cracked his knuckles loudly and picked up the guitar again. He adjusted a couple of wires and strummed it experimentally. He then started a solo he'd been working on. It started out kind of slow then got fast.  
  
Listening to the song Inuyasha had to admit that Sesshoumaru could play the guitar well. His head started moving to the beat of his brothers playing as he took another sip of his beer. He closed his eyes and just listened. The tune was very catchy and quickly got trapped inside his skull.  
  
Suddenly stopping Sesshoumaru looked intently over at his younger half- brother. His cold golden eyes bore right through the human. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked a little uneasy.  
  
"Your human friend... from this time. She lives at a shrine outside of town right?" Sesshoumaru Inquired.  
  
Eyeing him uneasily Inuyasha responded "Yeah. What about it...?"  
  
"Just checking my facts..." was all he said back. A small smirk crept on his face as he started to play again.  
  
"You're not going after are you?" Inuyasha asked warily.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply to him, but instead just kept playing. His eyes on his left hand to make sure he was playing the right chords.  
  
"You are aren't you..." the human guessed. "Don't go after her Sesshoumaru... it... it... it would disrupt our timeline of events"  
  
Still playing Sesshoumaru taunted, "That is why she's not dead yet."  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Don't kill her Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why you would kill me if I did?" Sesshoumaru retorted. A new softer song floated from the guitar.  
  
"... No, just don't kill her..." the human said in a lower voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond, his fingers dancing along the strings of the guitar. The soft song grew into a loud solo.  
  
~~**~~ 10 O'clock pm Sesshoumaru had put up his guitar a couple hours ago when Inuyasha suggested playing poker. Betting with chips Sesshoumaru had a large pile compared to Inuyasha's and even the ante pile was bigger even than Inuyasha's. Getting frustrated he pushed the last bit of his chips into the ante in hopes of winning it. Sesshoumaru matched his bet and then called. Inuyasha laid down a full house and smirked at his older brother. Sesshoumaru remained impassive as he laid down four of a kind.  
  
Disgusted Inuyasha stood up and turned away. "You have to be cheating..." he accused.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow and firmly said, "You're just not as good or as lucky as I am. Dear little brother." He gave a smirk to the younger's back.  
  
Inuyasha wheeled around. "Cheater! You're a cheater!" he reiterated.  
  
"No. You just don't want to admit defeat in a fair game." Sesshoumaru retorted.  
  
Inuyasha pouted. He knew his elder brother was right. "Fine then. I'm going to bed now..." he growled lowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru just gave him a curt nod and stood up. Walking into his room and closed the door behind him. Taking off his shirt he tossed it into the dirty laundry basket. He removed his pants and threw them too into the dirty laundry. Replacing the lost pants with a pair of sleep pants, he slid into bed. 


	4. Lucky Find

Title: Lucky Find A/N: Next chapter! ^_^ Thank you PsychoDahlia Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. neither does PsychoDahlia...  
  
The sun peaked through the curtains and landed on Sesshoumaru's face. Had he been sleeping, the intrusion would have bothered him, as it was he simply took note of the last fading star and went to find an appropriate outfit.  
He chose a dark gray, velvet suit, which provided a lovely contrast to his hair. Arching an eyebrow he decided that it was time to wake up his darling younger sibling.  
Too late. The puppy had already wakened and Sesshoumaru was not amused to find that the hanyou had already helped himself to the fruit loops.  
"I didn't think you ate human food." Inu Yasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru found himself resisting the urge to kill once again.  
"You're cleaning that up." He meant the mess of fruit loops and milk spilled over the floor. Inu Yasha never had been the best at keeping clean.  
  
Said Hanyou snorted. "Yeah, I'll clean it up." Sesshoumaru's face remained passive as he went to see if any cereal remained. "So, what are you doing today?"  
The elder brother paused. What he had planned for the day was not something he wanted the hanyou involved in.  
"Hunting." That was a lie but Sesshoumaru didn't owe anybody the truth. Hunting was an activity his brother would not wish to take part in, and thus, the older demon would have the day to himself, to do what he really wanted.  
He wanted to find Rin. More accurately, he wanted to find the girl who looked like Rin. The one Inu Yasha called 'Kagome'. Finding the girl would be difficult enough as it was, and while his brother might prove helpful in that area, he did not require the company.  
"I trust you will be gone after today?"  
Inu Yasha swallowed. "Well, if you don't mind...I thought I might stick around for a while. I, uh, have business in the city."  
It was a lie. Both knew it was a lie.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I'm going out." Without further explanation he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment.  
Inu Yasha arched an eyebrow as the door slammed. He didn't think Sesshoumaru was crazy enough to go on another hunting spree when his latest killings were still hot news items. Gulping down his fruit loops he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grabbed his own coat, and headed out the door.  
The problem of not knowing who the girl was, or where she lived was an annoying problem, one Sesshoumaru was compared to combat. He dimly recalled the girl wearing a short, green, school girl uniform of a local middle school. When he had first glimpsed her pulling Tetsusaiga out of it's barrier, he had thought it odd, now he realized it as standard wear for a normal student.  
It didn't take long for him to spy another girl wearing a uniform similar to the one in his memory. Blending in with the crowd, he followed her on a train and to her school.  
Sometime along the way, he realized just how much he hated human females. The annoyingly high pitched giggling and the way they were constantly staring at his rear were quite irritating.  
He felt that special homicidal feeling coming on and made a note to target a school girl on his next hunt. Really, he didn't remember Rin being this annoying as a teenager. Of course, she hadn't been able to enjoy being a teenager for long but....  
Sesshoumaru shook that thought from his head. He never allowed himself the comfort of emotions; in his mind, they equaled weakness.  
He immediately forgot all of this when he saw Rin again. Or, more exactly, what must have been her reincarnation.  
"Kagome-chan! Wait up!"  
Kagome. That fit in with his memory. Inu Yasha screaming out her name. Crying over her body. She looked younger now, she wouldn't pass through the well for another few years, but all the same. She was still Kagome.  
"I'm surprised. One girl, whose name you barely heard a few times, in the whole city, and you found her."  
Sesshoumaru didn't move, but he mentally cursed himself for not sensing Inu Yasha's approach. "You were searching for the girl?"  
"Yes." They were both silent for a moment before Inu Yasha spoke. "She's just begun her first year of middle school. I won't see her for another few years."  
"Hn."  
"I never really noticed it, I was always wrapped up in how she looked like Kikyo, but she also looks like...." Sesshoumaru started walking. "Rin. She looks like Rin."  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. He gave a sideways glance at the girl, then headed towards the park. 


	5. Close Calls

Disclaimer: Neither Psycho Dahlia nor I own Inuyasha in any way shape or form, nor do we receive any money from writing the Fanfiction, it is purely for our (and your!) entertainment. Hope you enjoy this! (For information about Rin see the bottom) Title: Close Calls  
  
YAY! New chapter! OK, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~@@**@@~~  
  
Inuyasha hurried after him. His eyes locked on his elder brothers retreating form. Not noticing he had just run out in the middle of traffic.  
  
Screech!  
  
Blinking Inuyasha looked to his right. A young man in a black Cadillac was glaring angrily at him.  
  
The man, honking his horn, yelled out to Inuyasha, "GET OUT OF THE GOD DAMN STREET YA MORON!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly stepped onto the sidewalk as the vehicle sped past him. Looking around for his brother he found him, smirking in mild amusement over at him.  
  
"What...?" Inuyasha muttered darkly. He was not amused by this as his brother was. Sesshoumaru was watching him carefully. His smirk was still in its place on his face but slowly fading. This irritated the hanyou to no end. "What?!" he asked annoyed," Did I turn green or something?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned on his heel instead of answering him. He knew his younger brother was to follow him, but at the moment he didn't mind that much.  
  
He hadn't eaten breakfast that day and if the truth were told he was hungry. He headed to a nearby bakery he liked to dine at occasionally. Of course if he were asked this he would deny it. As he entered he heard the buzz of his murders, it was quite loud for such a small enclosed area. People speculated on who it could be and if the guilty party would be found before he struck again.  
  
A head or two turned towards the brothers as they entered the tiny bakery. Assuming nothing of the two those few went back to their conversations.  
  
Sesshoumaru strolled up to the counter, looking at the menu. A young woman at the register looked at him for a second, as if to size him up. Ignoring her Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at the menu.  
  
"What would you like?" asked the young woman. She wore a white short- sleeved shirt underneath her work apron. The apron had the words "The Coffee Pot and Bakery" printed on it, along with the depiction of a cartoonish coffee pot.  
  
"Coffee... and a couple of banana nut muffins." He replied.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked in a sweet voice. Her eyes batted a little trying to get the demons attention.  
  
"No I want a muffin too...!" Inuyasha cut in. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes rested on him. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind though, he had gotten used to it.  
  
"One more muffin then." Sesshoumaru told the girl.  
  
"Ok... It'll be... uhh... 9.79!" her eyes gazing at Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru just got out his wallet. Taking out a ten he placed it on the counter. Before he could remove his hand, hers reached down and trapped his under hers. "Oops!" she blushed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit at this. He knew his older brother wouldn't like it either.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away from her in an almost disgusted manor. Even now he hated being touched by humans. The only human whom he didn't mind was long dead. Rin was the only one.  
  
Collecting his changed Sesshoumaru moved aside. Moving to collect the muffins and the coffee, Sesshoumaru turned to leave the coffee shop/bakery. Inuyasha followed closely after. Grabbing his muffin when he got the chance.  
  
~~**~~**~~ Evening  
  
Back at his apartment, Sesshoumaru sat on his couch flipping through channels boredly. His thoughts his own. Inuyasha plopped down beside him, beer in hand. His gaze on the TV, while the channels flashed by in a blur. With every sip he edges closer to his elder brother.  
"What do you want" Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't like the way his brother kept edging towards him.  
"N-nothing..." Inuyasha stammered out. Golden eyes had left the TV for the demon sitting beside him.  
"Then wh–? What in the seven hells! Get off!"  
Inuyasha had launched himself onto his brother in a great hug. Arms latched together so they couldn't be broken apart. His head rested on Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
~~@@**@@~~  
  
OMG! What will Sesshoumaru do? Why the hell did Inuyasha decide to randomly hug him? @_@ Well you'll find out in the next chapter... I know, I'm stupid *dies* Please Read and Review! Thanks ^_^  
  
Information about who Rin is and why she's with Sesshoumaru:  
  
OK. Now it came to my attention that some people don't know who Rin is. So I'm telling you now! Rin is a small human child (about 6, 7, 8ish) that tries to help Sesshoumaru after he is injured during a fight with Inuyasha. She found him under a tree, tried to offer him some food, which he refused. She returned with water and effectively dumped it on his head. She was a bit intimidated by the demon lord at first but got over it quickly. When she came to him after getting beat up by the men in her village Sesshoumaru asked her what happened and all she did was smile. Later Kouga's wolves killed her when they attacked her village. Sesshoumaru then somehow revived her and let her travel with him along with Jaken.  
  
I hope that clears things up! ^_^ If you're still confused or have any more questions, just post it in a review and I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability. ^_^ 


	6. Close Ties and Loose Ends

Author: Psycho Dahlia Title: Close Ties and Loose Ends  
  
Flashback  
He made an imposing figure standing on top of the hill, his hair and clothes gently blowing in the wind. As usual his face gave no impression of emotion and were it not for the swaying of his garments a passer-by would have thought him a statue.  
An extremely beautiful statue.  
Sesshoumaru was on the hunt. There had been rumors of demon activity in the area and stories of a man dressed as a baboon were circling. Naraku was the talk of the demon world.  
Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him. His eyes traced over the landscape as his sensitive nose scanned the wind for a trace of a scent.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, the girl has run off again."  
The demon lord did not respond. Rin knew not to go into the nearby human camp and there were no immediate dangers in the area. Besides, anyone who had to suffer Jaken's nagging would want to run away too.  
Sesshoumaru leapt off the hill and started running the second his feet hit the ground again, leaving Jaken alone. The scent was faint, but unmistakable; Naraku was close by.  
Jaken gave a long suffering sigh and ran after him.  
It was not Naraku, but one of his 'children' that Sesshoumaru gave upon. Kagura did not seem surprised to meet him, a fact that immediately put him on his guard.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Her greeting was formal and insincere.  
"Where is Naraku?" He didn't so much as ask her as demand she tell him.  
"At his castle." She knew perfectly well the castle was hidden from demon, as well as human, eyes.  
"Do not toy with me." He had her by the throat. She smiled.  
"What I'm doing does not concern you. Your irritating hanyou brother is forever getting in our way. I've come to see them" She gestured behind her and Sesshoumaru drew his attention to three snake-demons behind her. He had noticed them before but had deemed them unworthy of anything more than a glance. "about a trade. They kill him, they keep his sword and his miko."  
Nobody picked on his father's blood, but him. Sesshoumaru threw her against a tree and set about killing the snake-demons. The whole thing took maybe five seconds. When he was done he turned back to Kagura only to find her hovering on her feather, glaring at him.  
"How amusing. The Great Demon Lord does have a soft spot for his younger brother. Cute. You may have killed the snake-demons but don't think Naraku-sama doesn't have other allies." She was gone.  
Sesshoumaru watched her go, his hair and clothes once again flowing in the wind. Then he very silently turned back toward the hill.  
He was very close to it when he smelled blood. Rin's blood. It was mixed with...other scents that were offensive, more so than Naraku's odor.  
He found her in a little glen, lying on the ground in a ripped kimono. There were bruises all over her body and semen stained the cloth and her mouth. The large, red gash across her throat would have sickened a normal human. He tried reviving her, but his sword could only work on an individual person once.  
Sesshoumaru left her there and found her murders drunk and congratulating themselves in the village. They were happy to have found such a pretty young girl to enjoy. It took less time to kill them than it had the snake- demons. Within twenty minutes the entire village was burning. The only things that escaped the wreckage were a silk kimono, a gold necklace, and a fine pair of sandals.  
To this day pilgrims travel to a place in the mountains where there's a small shrine. Legend has it it's the grave of a young girl that was protected by a demon lord who would return if the grave was ever desecrated. Young girls who had been violated went to pray for peace at the shrine and often reported hearing a voice singing, but that might have been legend only.  
American archaeologists investigated the shrine some time in the twentieth century. They found the body of a thirteen year old girl that they estimated to be over five hundred years old. Contracts were drawn up and the body went to a museum in Chicago in the summer of 1995. Three days after it had arrived, one of the museum guards was found dead and the body was missing. The next day it was found in it's original shrine in Japan. Everyone called it impossible, but the body has never again been moved.  
  
Present day Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back into the sun and narrowed his eyes. Over time his face had gotten even less expressive, if that was possible, but this was a special occasion.  
Rin's reincarnation was sitting on another bench in the park, talking to some boy named Hojo. Everything, down to the little eyebrow twitch Rin had developed as a teenager, was in this girl. There could be no doubt. Rin was now called Kagome.  
"I know what you're thinking." Inu Yasha sat down beside his elder brother. Sesshoumaru ignored him. The presumption that anyone knew what he was thinking was absurd and Sesshoumaru found himself realizing that his younger sibling had gotten more and more absurd as time went on. It was a more human action than he knew it to be; to admit that one's younger brother was weird.  
To say nothing of last night. Five hundred years ago the only contact the two had engaged in was to fight, usually in such a way that involved mass amounts of property damage. Now, something that bordered on incest was occurring and Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the disrupture in his routine. He had not taken a mate since he was three hundred years old and that had been a long time before Inu Yasha had been born.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"No." It was an honest answer. Sesshoumaru owed no one the truth, but he did not have to lie if he didn't choose to do so. As Inu Yasha ranted and raved he leaned back into the bench. Emotion never got anyone anywhere but it did take up a lot of time. Inu Yasha was very emotional.  
"All I'm saying is, I'd like a relationship with you that doesn't depend on us trying to destroy each other! Are you so cold you won't let us be close?"  
Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment. "How close do you mean?"  
  
Author's notes- I know Rin wasn't a teenager in the series, but this is several years in the Feudal era future. 'Cause that's how many years it'll take for Ms. Takahashi to finish the series. In all honesty, incest does not float my boat, rox mai sox, shoot my gun, milk my moo cow, or anything else. That's why I'll be concentrating more on character development, flash backs, and hints that can be taken in an either/or fashion. Sesshou-kun will be handling the relationship. 


End file.
